


Reunion

by 02Oats



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02Oats/pseuds/02Oats
Summary: 这是一个求而不得，想要上人反被上的非典型冒险故事。
Relationships: white mage/dark knight
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

风声在耳畔呼呼作响，负伤的暗黑骑士躺在雪地中动弹不得，他的耳朵快要被冻僵了，视野中除了白茫茫的雪地，剩下的就是几只在石壁边缘游走，虽然构不成太大威胁，但仍然让人不安的石像鬼。即便有柔软的雪堆缓冲，情急之下还用以太凝结的护盾进行了招架，但从那么高的地方摔下来，被包裹在厚实盔甲中的精灵仍然觉得整个人都被撞得快要散架。  
他现在连动一下手指的力气都没有，唯一可以联系上雇佣兵团的通讯贝似乎还在刚刚坠落的冲击中掉在了雪地中，精灵有些绝望地想着，就算不被那些眼瞎的石像鬼见到，迟早也会被冻死在这种无人经过的山崖下。  
体力在低温的环境中逐渐流失，咋呼呼的风声传到他的耳朵里都像是要炸开一般让人发狂，精灵很想大吼一声看看能不能吸引到路过的冒险者——显然，此时制造的任何动静吸引到附近石像鬼的几率，都远大于吸引到某个好心的冒险者。  
为什么会犯那么低级的错误？暗黑骑士迟钝的大脑中倏忽冒出这个毫无意义的问题，最初，身为雇佣兵的他只是接了一个普普通通的委托，巨龙首营地附近出现了一些恼人的雪地白狼，准确来讲，是白狼的幼崽，福尔唐家的运输队深受其扰，遂颁布悬赏，只要能取回魔物的毛皮作为证明，就能获得一笔数目可观的赏金。  
凭借他的巨剑，要解决这些魔物本来是轻而易举的事，偏偏前些日子发生了一件让人不快的事。暗黑骑士神志恍惚，仿佛又回到曾经的队友在自己面前受重伤的那天，这是自己的失职，所以他索性离开了原本的队伍，独自一人前往位于北方的伊修加德。本来的计划先回到忘忧骑士亭好好喝一杯，龙诗战争结束已经一月有余，这个消息早就传遍了艾欧泽亚，精灵也想藉此找吉布里隆叙叙旧，如果可以的话，他还想打探一下曾经授予他暗黑骑士之道的雇佣兵的下落。  
不如说这些想法都快成临终的遗言。风声中似乎掺杂了什么东西接近的声音，石像鬼下地走路了？精灵打趣地想了一下，他想睁开眼睛确认，但眼皮已经沉重得像是被冻起来一般。  
接下来耳畔的风声似乎更大了些，甚至还夹杂了石块破裂的声响，精灵感到自己全身的重量突然浮在了半空，随后就彻底失去了意识。

再次醒过来的时候，暗黑骑士躺在陌生又熟悉的房间中，他被换上了一身干净的棉袍，盔甲和重剑都被整整齐齐地放在床脚。床的对侧，炉子里的火安静地燃烧着，暖黄色的灯光填满了这间简陋却收拾得十分清爽的居室。  
他花了足足一分钟才反应过来自己没死，还被不知名的好人带到了他此行本来的目的地——忘忧骑士亭。  
有阳光透过覆着薄薄一层雪的窗户，冒着热气的松饼和奶茶放在离床不远的窗台上，精灵只能粗略地判断出现在大概是正午，还有自己因为体力的消耗，就算侥幸活下来，现在也饿得快死的事实。  
就在他有些品相不佳地吞咽第二块松饼时，房门冷不防地被人推开了，食物不是来者准备的，敖龙似乎也没想到本来昏迷不醒的精灵居然醒得那么快。白魔法师一副用兽皮随意包裹着身体的打扮，不知道是不是因为体质加上房间里有壁炉的原因，他在伊修加德的寒冷气候中也没有表现出丝毫的畏寒之意。这副装扮倒和他背上的法杖显得有些格格不入，加上手上拎着其它的，刚刚出去猎到的黑山羊。魔物的血已经冻成了冰碴，和皮毛粘在一起。  
“抱歉。”  
两人沉默良久，终于是敖龙先开口说了句让精灵摸不着头脑的话。我还没来得及道谢才是，他急匆匆地喝了口奶茶从床上下来，才走了两步就发现刚刚在雪地里躺了太久的身子仍然僵硬得有些不听人使唤。  
“我只付得起一间房的钱。”  
这下精灵可彻底憋不住了，他揉了揉膝盖，又顺手把被子扯过来给自己裹得严严实实，然后走到显然比自己高了一个头的敖龙面前，十分自来熟地拍了拍他的肩膀：“这没什么，我身上还有多余的……”  
——钱。  
话才出口，精灵突然意识到这个严重的问题，他刚刚忙着填饱肚子，还没来得及确认随身物品除了一个通讯贝，还有没有其它也给弄丢在山沟里的东西。  
钱袋不见了。  
来回翻找四五次后，精灵终于沮丧地接受了自己这两个月来辛苦接任务攒到的赏金，就在这么一场失足跌落山谷的意外中不翼而飞的事实。不如说，他连自己跌落的具体位置也记不得，就算现在回去找，风急雪大，小小的钱袋早就被埋到什么地方也不一定。  
“……我现在一间房的钱也付不起了。”  
精灵悻悻地改口，他当然可以说自己和吉布里隆很熟，连饭钱都可以赊上几顿，但对方显然是自己的救命恩人，不拿出点报恩的诚意来，也实在愧对自己的原则。  
“如果你不介意的话，”他不想自卖自夸，不过在急需用钱的当下，佣兵的本能让暗骑已经在脑子里飞快地搜索起之前在雇佣兵团里和其他人一同讨论过的，关于库尔札斯高地魔物老巢的任务的细节，“你面前是一位十分优秀的暗黑骑士，我的意思是，如果我们一块儿行动，远比一个人效率快得多。”

“这是最后一只。”  
重剑刺穿伐木巨人的哀嚎回荡在空旷的雪原，最后一道治疗魔法落在狄兰达尔家士兵身上时，才表示他们的任务圆满结束。  
“这些伐木巨人本来应该居住巨石丘那一片，不过你也知道，库尔札斯真的很冷。”暗黑骑士每次出发前都会简单地和同行者介绍它们任务目标的相关信息，白魔法师沉默寡言，更多时候也就是精灵滔滔不绝，而对方少有和他搭腔的时候，“所以阿德内尔占星台的灯光成为他们寻找取暖场所的最好路标，要是只有几只还好说……成群结队的可真是棘手。”  
临时组成的队伍在库尔札斯活跃了一周有余，精灵起初提出了报酬四六分，忙活了一周，不仅把前几天和老板赊下的食宿费补了，甚至还预支了接下来半个月的。伊修加德百废待兴，但不仅是“苍天之龙骑士”的隐退，大多数在战时的幸存者更倾向于选择留在城中进行重建工作。于是清剿周边魔物的任务一般也就交由他们这些雇佣兵来做，虽说赏金一般，但至少不会为找不到合适的任务而发愁。  
吉布里隆之后也为他们提供了有两张床的房间，即便如此，精灵与敖龙间的交流仍是少得可怜。对于这个白魔法师，暗黑骑士最直观的感觉就是：能打。  
这也并不意味着对方会将他置于危险的境地中，恰恰相反，在这种提高效率的战斗方式中，人也会受到莫名的鼓舞。精灵偶尔会记起和之前的同伴们活跃在黑衣森林的日子，他最初也不会使用手中的巨剑，只是作为弓箭手……因为他从来学不会那些鼓舞人心的战曲。第一次进入伊修加德，厚实的城门摆出了并不欢迎他这个来历不明的冒险者进入的姿态，他之所以可以进入也是因为吉布里隆，严格意义上而言，是因为赡养精灵的老精，与这位曾经的士兵颇有渊源。  
那是精灵第一次独自出远门，也是他最后一次使用弓箭。用精灵自己的话说就是，他在云雾街附近遇到了一个重伤的雇佣兵，然后对方授予了他关于“暗黑骑士”的精神与技巧。换句话说，那块让他驱使暗黑力量的灵魂水晶并不属于他，但却能产生高度的共鸣，如同完成某种传承的仪式，精灵一觉醒来发现自己拥有了不同以往的力量时，那个不知名姓，不过重伤时救过一把的雇佣兵也早就不知所踪。凭借零星的记忆，暗黑骑士只能判断对方同样是精灵，而且第一次见面那人就把自己裹得严严实实，离开之前仍然是同样的装扮，真要找这样一个人，说到底如同大海捞针。  
也是那次返回格里达尼亚后，本就身体虚弱的老精更是一病不起，三个月后，精灵作为老精生前唯一的养子，选择将老精埋到了黑衣森林的镜树下。他没有继承老精的遗产，其中主要是一座坐落在瀑布区的房子，而是选择成为一个四处漂泊的雇佣兵，就这么独自在外生活了三年。  
所幸龙诗战争结束后的伊修加德改变了闭关锁国的政策，大批流动人口的涌入同时推动了商业的恢复。正因如此，赚到第一笔赏金时精灵就先联络上他原先加入的第一雇佣兵小队，随后又犹豫着给之前受伤的占星写了一封报平安的信。如果一切如他计划中顺利，那么在伊修加德攒够旅费后，精灵会启程前往神秘的远东之国。  
也只是在和敖龙只言片语的交流中，精灵才得知对方正是从东方的奥萨德次大陆漂泊而来，本来觉得对方这个回复实在有些敷衍，但语气又诚挚地像在肯定自己确实只是“出趟远门长长见识”，追问也问不出什么东西，精灵的好奇心只能就此打住。

如果一切都如暗黑骑士计划中那般顺利，攒够旅费后他也就会和这个临时认识的冒险者分道扬镳。他想去一趟幼年和老精一同去过的太阳神草原，模糊的记忆里，重逢集市这个地名让人印象格外深刻。  
但意外总是潜伏在暗处，待人松懈后给予致命一击。精灵绝对想不到自己的运气不仅可以差到让人失足坠落山崖，还可以拉上队友和他一同被逼入被魔物包围的险境。  
他早就该意识到今天圣人旅道的风雪中隐藏着浑浊的以太气息，包围他们的也不是单纯的石像鬼，而是由人类，由一些不满战争结束的异教徒召唤，并用以太强化的兵器罢了。  
就算想轻轻松松地说什么“我们两个人也能杀出重围”，不断涌上的石像鬼就像是下定决心要把这两个最近在库尔札斯高地实在爱“多管闲事”的冒险者逼入死路一般，在一波接一波的攻势中根本不见少。  
直到这会，暗骑才意识到三天前被人警告过，暂时不要接任何和“死印佣兵团有关的任务”这句话是什么意思。这个半年内迅速扩张起自己势力的佣兵团从事的从来都是些见不得人的肮脏活计，包括之前在秘石塔周围布下神秘的召唤法阵……然后这个可疑的行动被精灵和敖龙搅黄了。  
如果只是他一个人或许真是没什么所谓，就连最初在山崖下动弹不得的时候精灵也在想，自己就算这么死了，也根本没什么挂念的人。除了那个占星，他写过的十六，现在应该是十七封信里，对方给予回复的不过四封。身为保护他人的职业却让队友受了重伤，无论怎么想都可以称得上奇耻大辱，更何况受伤的是他十分在意的人，只是压根没找到合适的机会开口而已。  
精灵比起同族，那种与生俱来的高傲都因为他的身世磨平不少，但也正因如此，比起从队友身上寻找不是后加以警告，他更擅长将所有问题都揽到自己头上来。  
“……死在这种地方可不是闹着玩儿的，我能想办法暂时吸引它们的注意力，你就头也不回地跑出这个山洞，知道了吗？”  
此时此刻，暗黑骑士用一种极度镇静，镇静到他觉得自己就算浑身的血液逆流也不会动摇一般的语气开口，白魔法师平时习惯用“嗯”“好”这样的单字回复他，然而此时此刻，白魔法师并没有继续咏唱，也没有回答他的问题。  
“该死的，你和我有什么关系，怎么能白白死在这种鬼地方！”  
分秒必争，甚至不想等对方开口，暗黑骑士就自言自语般吼出声来，以太凝结的护盾同时在他面前展开，还有一部分环绕在白魔法师的身旁，意图帮助他抵御一部分来自石像鬼的骚扰。精灵不是很擅长这个魔法，不如说他对魔法这种东西本来就一窍不通，只是在自身的以太与那块不属于自己的灵魂水晶共鸣的过程中，才逐渐掌握到一些技巧。  
第一下攻击，剑锋带起的冲击波没有任何攻击力，只是单纯地把人推出去，紧随其后的第二下攻击，巨剑划出一道漂亮的弧形，扩散的以太将蜂拥而上的石像鬼完全击倒在一旁。也只是暂时延缓它们发狂的攻势罢了，直到白魔法师的身影摔倒在包围圈外，石像鬼发出刺耳的嚎叫再次扑上来的时候，暗黑骑士才像下定决心一般握紧了手中的剑柄。  
——行尸走肉。  
他很是不喜欢这个技能的名字，也一直没有那个使用的机会，毕竟在领悟到这个魔法的第三天，原先的小队就在塔姆·塔拉墓园险些被其中可怖的鬼怪击溃。对自己附加这个魔法的副作用，如果没有办法得到及时的治疗，到头来也不过拖延时间，死路一条。  
他需要的就是拖延时间。  
暗红色的法阵在身下展开，发出诡异而又夺目的光芒，暗黑骑士的以太在一瞬间倾泻而出，他将巨剑狠狠插入地面，以激发这个法阵真正的力量！重剑挥斩的瞬间，他会将接下来受到每一下的攻击化为最终挣扎的赌注。  
石像鬼的攻击丝毫不给人喘息的机会，精灵不知道自己坚持了多久，十秒，还是二十秒？总之就算再短暂的时间，也足以让他短暂的一生像是走马灯一般在眼前闪过。  
这下真的要死了。双手双脚都使不上力气，就在倒地，意识也即将沉没的瞬间，暗黑骑士有种被强大的自然之力托住的感觉。  
耀眼的光芒在眼前炸开，逼仄的山洞在石像鬼们的惨叫过后骤然恢复了寂静，也就是那么一瞬间的事情，精灵再一次失去了自己的意识。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想开高级豪车，然而开完发现只是一张小破三轮。

暗黑骑士做了一个噩梦。  
梦里，他被困在塔姆·塔拉墓园终点的祭台上，血红色的烛蜡像是有了自己的意识，如同生长的枝杈，不断朝他身下聚拢。艾达的笑声尖锐又猖狂，疯狂中又诉说着对魔物扭曲的爱意，精灵做不出任何行动，只能看着那些烛蜡突然变成丑陋的触手缠绕上他的四肢，裂开的花苞里长着锐利的锯齿，它扭动着茎身，要将人吞噬一般开始膨胀。  
然后花苞里长出一张熟悉的人脸，占星的右眼只剩下一个黑漆漆的空洞，左眼却直勾勾地盯着精灵，他的嘴唇一张一合，即使没有发出任何声音，暗黑骑士也明白，对方在说，快逃。  
我不想逃，这次我不会逃跑了。  
精灵觉得自己在流泪，他已经放弃了抵抗，任由体内的以太成为滋养魔物的源泉，生命力的急速流逝反而让他安心。只一瞬间，精灵又回到寒冷的库尔札斯，急骤的风雪要将他彻底掩埋。他开始下落，看不到底的黑暗要将他吞噬。  
是温暖的、如春风，又如流水一般温柔的力量托住了他。  
流逝的生命像是受到指引，循着有光的出口抓住了将人唤醒的可能。暗黑骑士醒过来的时候仍是心跳得厉害，一时间甚至分辨不出自己到底是死了还是活着，直到腹部的疼痛拉回他涣散的思维。  
在那样的围攻中能保住一条命，甚至有种全身的骨头都被重新接上的错觉。看到腹部缠绕的白色绷带精灵还一阵恍惚，这也算魔法的局限性吗，还是说那里实在伤得太重……  
房门被推开的声响吸引了他的注意，吉布里隆的表情似乎有些欣喜：“你晕倒了三天，佣兵。”老板晃了晃手上的药瓶，“虽然比不上那位治疗师的魔法，但也聊胜于无。在战场上，它可是救过不少伤兵的性命。”  
“……已经过了三天了吗，那……”  
“放心，对方的状态比你好得多。不过比起前一次，你可是满身是血的被人扛回来的。”  
我又捡回了一条命，精灵想，他难得沉默着接过吉布里隆提供的伤药，小声地说了句谢谢。  
“这没什么，不过忘忧骑士亭可从来没有把经营权交给外来雇佣兵的传统。好好养伤，有什么需要可以随时喊我。”

白魔法师直到黄昏时才回来。  
他的手上拎着两张银白色的毛皮，暗黑骑士一眼就能看出这是从雪地白狼的身上剥下来的。白魔法师拍了拍蘸了雪的毛领，又把另一个暗黑骑士再熟悉不过的东西放到了他面前。  
是之前遗失的钱袋，现在居然完好无损地被对方找了回来。  
一向健谈如精灵，此时也突然对这个谈不上熟悉的敖龙产生了莫大的感激之情。毕竟对方救了他两次，非要说钱袋里有什么重要的东西，那应该就是之前占星回信时附带的一株芸香，因为灌入了以太，所以被保存得十分完好。  
“抱歉……”  
这下轮到暗黑骑士说抱歉了，毕竟他实在想不出更好的开场白来打破死一般的沉寂。  
“任务出现了失误，只能说最初的调查工作我也没做好。还有这个钱袋……”  
“里面的植物似乎会散发特殊的气息，由此吸引到附近的白狼，是那些生物将它叼上来的。这看起来似乎是你的东西？”  
精灵一阵发愣，毕竟印象里，这还是敖龙第一次说那么长的句子。他很想说，既然如此，这些钱都可以作为你又救了我一命的报酬，只是接下来我们大概不能同行了。和死印佣兵团扯上关系并不是一件让人愉快的事情，精灵张了张口，又有种自己现在说什么对方也不会离开的直觉。  
“你的伤……”白魔法师在他犹豫不决的时候又施展了一个基础的治疗术，没有被治好的感觉，反倒是有种因为以太冲击过于突然，甚至扩散到后背的刺痛。看到精灵忍不住倒吸一口凉气后敖龙才叹道：“驱散毒素还需要三天的时间。”  
那三天后说什么都得散伙了。精灵满怀愧疚地想。

不知道是不是因为受伤的缘故，暗黑骑士这几天总是睡得很不踏实，频繁的噩梦叫人心力交瘁。  
“我真的很想来一杯热葡萄酒，吉布里隆，拜托了，就算是伤兵也有喝醉的权利。”  
然而事实上是，精灵的酒量很差，战时物资紧缺，忘忧骑士亭的热葡萄酒早些年掺水还掺得厉害，也就是在这样的前提下，精灵第一次品尝这道出名的饮品时，一杯就让他醉了过去。  
都过去三年了，自己总不该毫无长进。念叨了两天，精灵终于获准得到了一杯溢着香气的葡萄酒。那看起来葡萄酒也有些长进，温热的酒液流进胃袋，精灵晕过去之前唯一的念头就是，这酒的后劲怎么比三年前更大了。  
于是白魔法师回到房间见到的场景就是暗黑骑士醉醺醺地倒在床上，嘴里念叨着一个陌生的名字，见到他回来，精灵似乎还清醒了那么几分。  
“……普利斯特？”  
不认识，看来是没醒。  
敖龙皱了皱眉头，将去宝杖大街买到的解毒药放到一边，惯例要去查看精灵腹部的伤口。  
精灵似乎也没有拒绝他将自己衣服撩起，慢慢解开绷带的动作，狰狞的伤痕就像是要将人拦腰斩断一般，从侧腹延伸到另一侧的腹外斜肌。紫黑色、不祥的以太环绕在伤痕周围，只有白魔法师能够看到，一直阻挠他施展治疗术的也是这个诡异的咒法。  
那并不是普通的解毒药，准确来说，应该称其为“以太融合剂”。白魔法师将瓶子中的液体尽数淋洒在伤口上，然后一边吟唱着治疗的魔法，一边用手将药液推开涂抹至整条伤痕。  
在酒精与以太的冲击中，暗黑骑士的脑子似乎越发不清醒起来。白魔法师看着那些污浊的以太散去才松了口气，刚打算继续治疗，突然就被身下那人搂在了怀里。  
说是“搂”，其实就是双手在半空中虚抓了一阵，然后突然勾住了他的脖颈而已。也根本没用什么力气，像是抓住了什么珍贵的、又舍不得放手的东西一般，试图让他向怀里靠拢。  
“你喝醉了。”  
白魔法师的语气里多了一些无奈，他并不指望自己能让一个喝醉的精灵立马清醒，但其中更多是觉察到暗黑骑士想要散伙的想法。收拾好的行囊整整齐齐地搁在他的床边，三天前对方欲言又止时他就猜到了，暗黑骑士对于他俩被石像鬼围攻一事耿耿于怀，但也没有向他透露更多理由的打算。  
“我没有。”精灵固执地说，靠拢的动作让他的体温融化了敖龙毛领上残余的雪渣，甚至打湿他的侧脸。  
然后他念出了敖龙的名字。精灵说，稍微陪我一会儿。

白魔法师起初并不明白暗黑骑士突然凑上来的理由，就像他不明白对方为什么突然想要解散小队。精灵的嘴唇单薄却温暖，染着葡萄酒的香气贴上了他有些冰冷的双唇，敖龙的脑子一片空白，对方“陪伴”的意图不言而喻，这是邀请他做爱的信号。虽然敖龙对此并非一概不知，只是记忆中和交合有关的经历，都实在称不上有多愉快。  
精灵的酒其实早醒了一半，但又像试图借着余下的酒劲将错就错一般，主动和他交换着浅尝辄止的亲吻。他的双手不安分地想要扒下敖龙的衣服，扯了两下，又因为实在缺乏对游牧民服饰的认知作罢，只是把白魔法师腰间横挎的短刀紧紧地握在手里。  
“你那天为什么要救我？”  
这个问题里藏着隐隐约约的愠怒，敖龙迷茫更甚，但又无比想肯定自己曾经与精灵有着一面之缘的记忆，甚至连这把刀……看到精灵盯着短刀打量后还是不太清醒的眼神，敖龙只有在心里叹气。如果真是那个人，大概第一天见到就该认出这把短刀才对。  
白魔张了张口，判断出自己此时说什么都难以安抚一个醉鬼焦躁的情绪后，又恢复了平日寡言的形象。暗骑似乎相当不满他这样以沉默作答的行为，将短刀放到一侧后突然将白魔压在有些冷硬的床榻上，重新拉扯起他的腰带，冰蓝色的眸子同时死死地盯着敖龙的一举一动，不给对方任何逃脱的机会。  
自己实在醉得有些过分了。精灵想，敖龙自然不可能放任他胡来，便伸出一只手抓住他的动作，另一只手重新压上暗骑腹部的伤口，将不属于他的以太缓慢又耐心地化作治愈的力量。  
然而术法的吟唱到一半就被打断了。  
如同下定了什么决心，暗骑的亲吻不再温柔，数次的试探让他抓住了让白魔撬开嘴巴的机会，舌尖如掠夺般侵入，莽撞又笨拙地纠缠起对方的舌。精灵口中的酒气还未散尽，苦涩中的甘甜，在这个深吻中变本加厉地麻痹了两人的理智。  
比起套得严严实实的白魔，暗骑身上不过穿着一件轻巧的棉衫，接吻后短暂的休息，拉开距离的同时他的衣服也被白魔轻而易举地褪下，赤裸的肌肤接触到敖龙身上带过的寒冷气息时，精灵还忍不住抖了一下，壁炉在离他们四五步距离的位置，跳动的火堆不时发出火星破裂的脆响，有下没下地刺激着精灵敏锐的听觉。  
比起说“你抱抱我”，“我想去壁炉旁边做”这句话显然更加挑衅也更容易开口，精灵抿了抿下唇，最终提出了后一个要求。  
事实上，哪怕这种时候他也仍然有点退缩的心理，并希望对方藉此拒绝自己。暗骑很难不去承认自己这个借着酒劲、心血来潮的愚蠢念头，还有一部分原因就是，他在白魔的身上嗅到了微弱的，芸香的气息。  
那让他想起占星。  
敖龙没有拒绝他的要求，而是主动解开了自己那件兽皮拼接的衣服，然后把精灵一整个裹起来，横抱着放到了壁炉前那块干燥的木地板上。  
这下能把那些噼噼啪啪的声音听得更清晰了，精灵还没来得及坐直身子就被人钳制在身下，对方的体温不仅从上方，身下垫着的毛皮同样有属于敖龙的气息。精灵这会才有种警铃大作的感觉，他从狩猎者变成了猎物，敖龙认真的眼神不仅让人不安，甚至还让他产生了些许微妙的负罪感。  
而且在这之前，暗骑从来没想过自己会成为被上的一方。  
就像他那个冒失的深吻，敖龙进入他身体之前甚至没做任何扩张。覆着鳞片的性器就这么毫无预警地侵入，剧烈的疼痛更是抹去了那些让人飘飘然的醉意。  
“呜……！哈啊……等、你这是做……啊……”  
精灵疼得眼泪都出来了，颤抖的语调让人不觉得那在指责。敖龙显然也没意识到自己的行动确实有些粗鲁，仅仅是因为上一次与某个猫魅发生意外时，猫魅提前给自己做过扩张这事，并没有和他传达的必要。  
“……抱歉，再忍忍。”  
敖龙至少还明白安抚的必要性，他将精灵瘦弱的身子往怀里更搂紧些，细碎的亲吻落在精灵纤长的睫毛与被火光映照得通红的耳尖上。敖龙用格内克的语言小声地念出一些在太阳神草原上流传甚广的歌谣，这样的做法在他看来与抚慰挂钩，只是传到精灵耳朵里，更多的像是野兽的鸣叫。  
但精灵挣扎的力道也确实小了下去，倒不是因为敖龙那些他根本听不懂的句子真有什么使人镇静的力量……  
乱七八糟的思绪在敖龙更进一分的动作里越发混乱，疼痛也逐渐被微妙的快感盖过，软鳞磨蹭着敏感的穴肉，兀不防地又顶上叫精灵扼制不住呻吟那点。白魔在暗骑的反馈中逐渐掌握了能让对方老实的技巧，如果说刚刚那句“再忍忍”是对精灵说，那么此时，敖龙的欲望也没有继续按捺的必要。  
猎捕雪地白狼需要耐心，狼群总是成群结队地出行，贸然上前不仅可能受伤，最后还会放跑自己的猎物。白魔法师在草原生活了数十年，自然懂得不少游牧民狩猎的技巧，芸香，虽然不清楚这种植物散发的气味是如何吸引到独行的白狼，但只要能够达成目的，耗上三天采集的功夫就不算白费。  
芸香的味道似乎能够暂时麻痹魔物的警惕性，这时白魔再吟唱一段沉静的魔法，雪地白狼就会毫无知觉地在陷阱前晕过去。使用附着着以太的短刀利落地剥下完整的毛皮，魔物的尸体最终也会化为以太，消失在雪地里。  
与温柔的亲吻不同，敖龙身下的动作，每一下都能狠狠地顶弄到让精灵颤抖的弱点。精灵的呻吟中染上情欲的色彩，更大程度上鼓舞着敖龙进入他体内更深。  
白魔不过是凭借本能交流彼此的欲望，暗骑却在这样的初体验中，同样毫无保留地展现出自己敏感的一面。敖龙没有忘记抚弄精灵的分身，不过配合身后交媾的频率，这样的做法无异于火上浇油，不多会就让精灵喘着气地发泄了一次，粘稠的白浊染上渗血的绷带，敖龙者这才注意到对方的伤口在这场性爱中又裂开的事实。  
稍微接回一些理智，白魔却没有停下继续侵犯对方的动作，而是就着将人压在身下的姿势，空出一只手轻轻地压上了渗出血液的位置，然后平静地吟唱起治愈的魔法。  
暗骑显然被对方这样有些……一心二用的举动惊得连微弱的抵抗都忘了做，不如说他早就没力气抵抗了，那点临时临危的挣扎更像是精灵本能的自尊心作祟。柔和的、不属于他的以太顺着伤口流到他的体内，与此同时，白魔也在达到临界的边缘，将分身全然埋到了精灵的身体里，随着吟唱的结束，几乎是前后爆发的快感在瞬间吞没了精灵的意识。  
自己做得有些过火了。  
白魔收回治疗的动作，将欲望撤离时还带出一些属于自己的精液，多余的顺着暗骑略微发肿的穴口流出，弄脏了他身下的毛皮。  
清理工作并不复杂，但还是花费了好一番功夫，好在精灵自始至终都十分安静。末了，敖龙还轻轻地吻了下精灵的额头，将带有一些镇静力量的以太通过这个动作传递。他希望对方能好好休息。  
治疗魔法大概不是对什么伤都有用的。白魔想，至少他心里的伤不能。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有微量男精×人男的性描写。

午后三时，暗黑骑士的身影准点出现在三条花街最深处的位置。白日少了夜灯的点缀，躲在阴影里等待另一个人到来的行为确实缺失了一番趣味，但也更好地昭示了这个衣着奇特的异乡人此番前来的意图。通讯贝适时响起，年轻男子的声音听起来有些急促，精灵简单地应了两句，顺着对方指示走到了花街街口的传送水晶处，一阵光芒闪过，精灵便抵达了下一个目的地，位于北黄金港的望海楼。  
“真是不好意思，不过房间的钱待会也得由您支付了。”  
身着东方传统服饰的男性人类此时看起来已经整理好自己的呼吸，不像先前在通讯贝里听到那样有些上气不接下气，精灵敏锐地瞥了眼他特地用衣襟盖住的位置，多少还是能看到一点发红的印记。这也开放过头了。暗黑骑士想，反观自己，虽然特地换了一身轻巧的皮甲，但走在黄金港的街头，还是显得有些格格不入。  
“我会支付的，连带你的服务费一起。”  
暗黑骑士说这话的时候完全是脸不红心不跳，还特地咬重了“服务费”一词的发音，但下定决心在一处陌生的地方找个临时床伴——这种荒唐的念头不仅是第一次，从产生想法到实践，也差不多花费了他近一个月做思想斗争的时间。  
他觉得自己就像个可耻的逃兵，与白魔不告而别以来已经过了两个多月，那天晚上醉酒后的意外事故却无论如何都难以从记忆深处抹除。精灵实在琢磨不透敖龙为什么在可以推开自己的前提下还将错就错，隐约中他又觉得，在那场事故的起点，似乎还有什么东西没有记起，但也正是因为那个模糊不清的东西，确实将他朝着犯浑的方向推了一把。  
并不是单纯的气息，而是某种更加让人怀念的，残留的以太。  
就在精灵恍惚的片刻，蓄着长发的男人此时已经将衣服脱了只剩一件，轻薄的白衫这下已经完全挡不住他身上因为先前的性爱留下的暧昧痕迹。暗黑骑士没什么感觉，他不会想亲吻对方，没有要把那些痕迹盖过去的念头。他想压制的，只有自己那颗频繁忆起白魔法师的、摇摆不定的心。  
精灵配合着把腰带解开，金属搭扣碰撞发出的清脆响声传到耳里也不觉得内心会起什么波澜，男人如同得到某个信号，便顺从地在他面前跪下了，然后熟稔又自然地含住了他的欲望。温暖潮湿的口腔加上富有技巧的挑逗，感觉并不赖，精灵的呼吸也逐渐沉重起来，但他的意识却飘飘忽忽地从对方的动作飘到了窗外白色的樱花树上。简直像落雪，他想，只是这些雪飘落了不会融化，沉沉地堆在院子里，要是没有人清扫，也就只会这么一直留在那儿，干瘪、或者腐烂。  
曾几何时，暗黑骑士也幻想过和占星做爱的情景，就像现在这样，男人跪伏在他脚边，专注地舔弄他的性器，那让人感到兴奋。再粗暴些，精灵可能会抓住男人细软的黑发，强迫他发出更淫秽的水声，与含糊的呻吟揉在一起。  
他喜欢占星的脸，就一定要紧盯着男人表情的变化，占星或许会做出一些微弱的抵抗，暗黑骑士可以轻而易举地钳住他的双手，扣在人头顶，另一只手抬高他的大腿，让对方在避无可避地姿势中露出满是情欲的一面。  
但面前的男人不是占星，更不是那个开始频频闯入他梦境的白魔法师。男人卖力地吞吐着精灵的欲望，却觉察到精灵对自己的行动似乎有些无动于衷。他扬了扬眉毛，不急不缓地吐出沾满自己津液的分身，转而单膝压在精灵身上，一边有些讨好意味地啃咬起对方的耳朵尖，一边用先前备好的润滑液湿润手指，然后当着精灵的面大方地做起必要的扩张工作。  
精灵原先是想过不少调笑人的下流话，结果真看对方这么积极主动地做上了，话到嘴边又吞了回去。他很想说自己其实压根没有那个约炮的意思，只是为了逃避之前被上了的事实才来三条花街挑战自己。  
然后，挑战失败。  
男人眼中的惊愕一闪而过，毕竟前一秒被精灵突然发力压在床上时，他的扩张才做到一半，看似瘦弱的精灵力量大得惊人，被压制的一方也根本没有挣扎的意思。本来以为对方是突然改变了策略，变被动为主动，结果下一秒，这次的客人莫名其妙地给自己盖好了被子。  
然后精灵留下房间和事先说好的费用，抓着一旁的重剑，看起来多少有些狼狈地逃离了现场。

糟透了。  
暗黑骑士有些沮丧地看着一旁平静甩钩再提钩的白龙，名为眦的捕鱼人似乎压根没有注意到精灵与平日不同的情绪变化，注意力仍然放在自己的采集活动上。今日天气晴朗，风平浪静，收成不错，只是精灵情绪低沉，意识涣散，甚至没注意到悄然逼近的魔物。要不是偶然路过的学者在他背后放了一个魔炎法，暗黑骑士的狩猎兼职保镖生涯可能会无疾而终于一只大名观梦螺。  
眦对于那个学者的出现似乎有些欣喜，但试图寒暄的开场白在暗黑骑士看起来尴尬又生硬。虽然今天天气确实不错，精灵的眉毛在敖龙把一整筐收获送给女性精灵时不自然地抽动了一下。在红玉海附近钓鱼就必须得提防魔物的袭击，眦并没有太多自保的能力，先前也是运气好，才被路过狩猎的暗黑骑士从一群水精灵的攻击中保护了下来。所以精灵与白龙目前充其量就是单纯的雇佣关系，白龙少言寡语（就像某个白魔法师），对于他的私人感情，精灵当然一概不知。  
此时此刻，暗黑骑士突然觉得自己非常多余。

第二天一早，暗骑便启程前往位于奥萨德次大陆北部的太阳神草原，为了说服自己，他还特地先去潮风亭的兵团告示板上揭了一份怪物通缉令。  
他当然不会第一时间去狩猎什么所谓的邪鸟木绍布，他最想做的，是去重逢集市收集关于白魔法师的下落。  
这个想法荒谬又可笑，暗黑骑士所掌握的线索，不过是对方的外貌、姓名，还有印象深处白魔法师使用过自己听不懂的语言。再次踏上重逢集市的感觉谈不上熟悉，精灵一身黑色的轻甲，在游牧民色彩鲜艳的服饰衬托下越发显得不像善茬。  
头几天的调查实在称不上顺利，这让精灵多少有些挫败，虽然过程中意外结识了一个同为精灵的武士，不过长期在太阳神草原进行狩猎工作的黑影之民，对于森林之民寻找的对象也毫无印象。  
“草原上的五十多个部落基本上都会定期在重逢集市举行集会，根据你的描述，我大概能想到几个部落。”  
二人结伴进行了一段时间的狩猎工作，武士平易近人，并不像暗黑骑士印象中打过几次交道，但都对自己多少充满敌意的黑影之民。凭借武士提供的信息，暗黑骑士首先将目标缩小到两个部落：拥有第二语言的格内克，以及几乎很难说话的“沉默之民”的部落，凯苏提尔。  
不得不说，这两个部落在语言沟通方面就成第一难题。而且要获取暮辉之民的信任，最简单也是最费时的方法，接受他们的各类委托，大到怪物狩猎，小到跑腿送信。暗黑骑士俨然从一个为利益而生的雇佣兵变成一个助人为乐的冒险者，草原上游牧民赠与他的报酬千奇百怪，有单纯的大陆流通的货币，一些特产，也有来自模儿部绝对不会出错的“神谕”。  
——所寻之物终会回归，所求之物终会失去。  
精灵对这个所谓的神谕一直耿耿于怀，一个月过去了，除了在一些愿意与外来者交流的部落混了个脸熟，关于白魔法师的下落可以说毫无进展。

就在精灵打算就此放弃时，他在重逢集市见到了某个日思夜想的身影。  
白魔法师还是那副熟悉的装扮，唯一让精灵有些惊讶的是，对方是作为一个商人出现在集市的角落。敖龙的摊子上只摆着一些看起来从魔物身上搜刮的材料，以及一些成套的装备。在五花八门的商品中显得尤其不出众。  
暗黑骑士只觉得自己一瞬间有种夸张到可以说心脏停跳的感觉，他并没有忙着上去打招呼，不如说，他连上前搭话的勇气都没有。暗骑在附近徘徊了将近一个小时，直到日落时分，暮辉之民纷纷收好自己的商品打算结束一天的工作时，他才做了几个深呼吸，走到了白魔的摊子前。  
他能敏锐地捕捉到敖龙眼底的一闪而过的讶异，很快又像是湖面上被小石头激起的涟漪一样荡平了去。对方显然是想叫他的名字，但又生生抑制住了，暗黑骑士不自觉地攥紧的拳头松了又紧，然后用一种十分僵硬的语气开口道：“我在寻找一样可以让人心神不宁的东西，你这里有卖吗？”  
白魔法师犹豫了一秒，最后只是摇了摇头，没有与他接话的打算。  
“你看起来与其他人不同。”暗黑骑士指了下他背上的术杖，“如果你是一位魔法师，或许有能力解决我的问题。”  
“心只会因为自己的想法而动摇。”  
敖龙忍无可忍地开口，他对于精灵这种无事找事的行为多少有些恼火，不如说更多的还是迷惑。他在精灵不告而别之后尝试寻找过对方的消息，结果一无所获。起初，白魔认为自己唐突的想法和行动伤害了精灵，现在，对方又像个没事人一样出现在自己面前，装作不认识的样子问一些莫名其妙的问题。  
他无法理解。  
暗黑骑士本来还想说些什么，看到对方的反应便及时地闭上了嘴巴，露出一个颇感遗憾的表情。说到底两个人不过萍水相逢，顶多就是个一夜情的关系，实在不值得自己费那么多心思打探下落。  
他不知道自己的心什么时候动摇了，在摇摆不定的天平间，最终偏向了白魔法师，那些曾经对占星暗藏在心中的情愫轰然倒塌，风一吹便散得干干净净。  
“抱歉，乌尔基。”  
遗憾的表情被更加复杂的情绪替代，如果这会转身离去，自己大概会后悔很长时间。暗黑骑士第一次认真地念出对方的名字，再次对上视线时，敖龙琥珀色的眸子里，精灵的神情异常坚定。  
“我想确认一件事，一件只能向你确认的事。”  
落日慢慢地沉下上去，取而代之的夜幕缀满繁星。与喧闹的白日不同，重逢集市已经看不到多少人的身影了。暗黑骑士深深地吸了口气，在对方的沉默中吻上了他的双唇。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 野战章节，是全年龄向的野战。

精灵幼时曾经和老精有过一次到太阳神草原的经历。  
年幼的精灵看什么都觉得好奇，明明看惯的蓝天要觉得比格里达尼亚的更纯净，见到地上悠悠进食的羊群也忍不住想去薅一把看起来十分蓬松的卷毛，他这么想就这么做了，刚犹豫着把手伸出去，就被羊群中突然钻出的人影吓到。  
幼年的敖龙唯一有辨识度的，大概就是原本耳朵的位置被一对瘦弱的黑角所取代，他身上的鳞片并未长齐，还戴着顶毛绒绒的毡帽，乍一眼看上去倒同其他种族无甚区别。精灵伸到一半的手一时进也不是，退也不是，虚虚地晃了两下，最后恶作剧一般碰了下敖龙的黑角，又笑嘻嘻地收了回来。  
敖龙有些迷茫地看着面前尖耳朵的家伙，看起来一副要顺手牵羊的样子，又突然做出这个唐突的举动，本来想好要恐吓对方的发言一下子忘得空白。就在他愣怔的当头，精灵早就因为听到老精的声音跑得老远，不见人影。第二天，敖龙仍然去老地方放羊，没什么值得注意的特殊之处，第四天，第五天……敖龙没有哪天不去放羊，直到第九天，那个失礼的尖耳朵又来了，换了一身草原游牧民的装束，似乎像是在那个地方特地等他一样。  
“我就要回去了，这几天玩得很开心。”  
精灵自来熟，先人一步提出话茬，敖龙只是点头，并不搭话。他的父亲是维亚吉儿部，位于太阳神南部沙漠定居的一支，母亲体内却同时流淌着格内克人和凯苏提尔人的血液。敖龙从小跟着母亲一起生活，除了学习一些格内克人的第二语言，连凯苏提尔部落的沉默也一并遗传了过来。，  
精灵语气轻松，似乎完全把敖龙看成朋友一般讲述着这几天和老精在草原的见识。当他说到第一眼把敖龙认成羊成精的时候还自顾自地笑出声来，看到倾听者一副迷茫的表情，又只得悻悻地挠了下后脑勺。  
“其实你应该很厉害吧，我从来没见过哪个人的羊群放那么老实的。之前还有人的领头羊不知道发了什么疯，突然冲进了集市……”两个小孩子并肩靠在体型最大的那只羊身上，一个讲，一个听，直到精灵从怀里取出一把漂亮的短刀，用袖子擦了一下，又郑重其事地交到了敖龙手中。  
“本来一直想找你好好聊聊，不过这几天老爷子总担心我走丢，偷溜不出来，”精灵顿了顿，“如果以后有机会的话，请一定要来艾欧泽亚游历一番！还有，我的名字叫奥特里茨。”  
敖龙有些发愣地拿着精灵交给他的短刀，对于他们而言，姓名是十分重要的东西，交换的话意味着一种承诺。他并没有说出自己的名字，也没有答应精灵一定要去艾欧泽亚。但他收下了那把短刀，然后在心里默默地想，如果有机会，他会去的。

敖龙第一次踏入这片名为艾欧泽亚的陌生大陆时，经历并不能谈得上有多愉快。  
他的行囊十分简单，简单到第一次去买东西时甚至付不起相应的金额。就在有些走投无路的境地下，他在利姆萨·罗敏萨见到了一个自称乐于助人的猫魅族。  
之后的经历，简单来说就是他被人骗着睡了一觉。未经性事的敖龙在初体验上确实没觉得太糟，毕竟对面是个经验熟成的老手，做完后甚至还给了他一笔数额不小的金币。白魔法师没有收下，只是用治疗魔法替人治好了一些隐秘之处的淤伤，然后匆匆离开了一片狼藉的现场。  
他并不是很喜欢那段回忆，然而此时暗黑骑士这个突如其来的亲吻，在一片寂静中唤醒了关于那次体验的记忆。  
暗骑就像是下定什么决心一般抓住了他的胳膊，这个亲吻并没有深入，浅浅地停留在表面，动作小心翼翼如同在试探。白魔皱紧眉头，对方的行为多少让人有些不快，他想要避开。  
莽撞行事的一方显然不愿意让自己的目标就这么离开，暗黑骑士的固执在此时弯弯扭扭地发了芽，连带他那点不确定的喜欢，将他的理智禁锢在感情之下。他看出了白魔法师的不为所动，但对方没有将他推开的犹豫反倒让这点愚蠢的顽固朝着一发不可收拾的方向奔去了。暗黑骑士深深地吸了口气，草原的空气很好，夜风中混合着青草的气息，那让人稍微冷静了一些，他稍微拉开了一些距离，但并没有松手。  
“……我只是一直在想你。”  
暗黑骑士开口，发言直白又不加掩饰，尾音的叹息融在彼此间不可捉摸的沉寂中。他有些沮丧地摸了摸鼻子尖，最后抬起头对上白魔法师的视线，无奈道：“给你添了那么多麻烦，真是有些抱歉了，不过这次也算是来找你好好做道别了吧。”  
“但你并不像来做道别的样子。”  
白魔法师转身重新收拾起自己的货物，他不可否认自己心底出现了那么一丝动摇，不如说，他从一开始才是最摇摆不定的那一个，从认出暗黑骑士就是幼时那个有过一面之缘的精灵开始。但对方始终没能想起自己这点也着实让人挫败，何况那把短刀自己一直带在身上，为的也是终有一日，能够物归原主。  
精灵被他的话噎得哑口无言，说道别当然不是出于本意，但他也没好好想过真见到敖龙能说什么。  
他的行动完全由情感支配，毫无理智可言，何况这点情感起初不过是一点星星之火，却在时间的流逝中不仅没有熄灭，反而起了燎原之势。敖龙已然一副收拾好货物打算离开的模样，精灵看着他的背影怔了几秒，然后快步追了上去，保持着不近不远的距离跟着敖龙走出很一段距离。  
夜晚的太阳神草原不似白日那般生机勃勃，万事万物都在太阳西沉的那一刻陷入沉睡，就连空气的流动都变得缓慢，精灵听到了风声伴随草叶摩挲的声响，他们路过一条河流，于是又听到了潺潺的水声。

两人就这么一前一后地在辽阔的草原上走着，不知道走了多远，白魔法师突然停住了脚步。  
“那么，就用草原上的方式决定吧。”  
暗黑骑士见到对方向他举起了幻杖，其意不言而喻。环境以太都因为白魔法师的吟唱出现了微妙的变化，暗黑骑士只是下意识在他的面前展开了暗影盾，下一秒，伴随着风声，刀刃割裂的疼痛毫不留情地击破了他的防御。  
对方似乎不打算留给他回击的可能，下一波攻击在突然炸裂的幻光中产生了让人头晕目眩的失神感，暗骑这才反应过来对方所谓“草原上的方式”是什么意思。两个人进行决斗，胜利的一方拥有最终的话语权。  
他当然捉摸不透白魔的心思，不过既然是对方主动提出了决斗，那么，他就一定得赢。  
魔法师最忌讳的就是吟唱被打断。几乎是在清醒的瞬间，暗骑就已经发动了跳斩，以太凝结的庇护所同时将两个人都笼罩其中，不过唯一的受益人只有白魔。两个人都克制了攻击的力量，但光与暗的以太碰撞的瞬间仍然迸发激烈的火花！风转向了，水环在不可预料的时机袭击过来，似乎想要将两人距离拉开，暗骑只是单纯地追上去，试图用他的重剑将人击晕。斩击划出的圆弧推出一道紫黑色的火焰，实际的攻击范围虽然要比看到的小，但还是与白魔用以太凝结的巨石相撞，炸裂开来，石头的碎片被紫火焰包裹，星星点点地散落在两人周围。  
“你是认真的吗？我可不是为了来找你打架的啊！”  
暗骑在喘息的间隔终于忍不住吼出声来，他当然不觉得自己会被一个魔法师逼到这种狼狈的地步，只是有所保留的攻击到最后都会变得毫无意义。白魔法师并不打算用语言回答他，攻势更加狠戾的烈风呼啸着席卷而来。必须打断对方施法。暗骑终于被白魔接二连三的攻击激怒，腐秽大地的红光打散了庇护所的光芒，所笼罩的地方瞬间如同被汲取生命力一般变得荒芜。血红色的光球同时在白魔眼前爆裂，暗之以太凝结成数根尖锐的细针，乍一眼就如同一颗巨大的海胆。如果不是白魔事先给自己套上了神祝祷，大概要被暗骑这突如其来的一招重伤。  
哪怕只是过了三个月，两人的战斗力也今非昔比，白魔以退为进，不断用风与土属性的魔法消耗着暗骑的体力，暗骑这边但凡有一点接近的机会，就会立马用斩击打断对方的吟唱。  
如果将两人间不打招呼的打斗看做一场消耗战，最终的结果，作为治疗职业的白魔法师始终耗不过不断靠暗之力增强自己的暗黑骑士。  
他的治疗魔法被打断数次，暗黑骑士倒还记得避开对方的要害，但常年雇佣兵的经验，也让他的每一下攻击都找准了让人吃痛的部位。重剑狠狠插入松软的土地，白魔被暗骑压在身下，两人周围受到两种力量的以太波及，现在也变得一片狼藉，原本茂密的草原就像被一把火烧秃了似的，甚至因为暗之力破坏了环境以太的平衡，还隐约散发出一种不祥的力量。  
“我打赢了吧，现在你可以听我说了？”  
两人的姿势多少有些暧昧，但实在称不上情趣。白魔简单地“嗯”了一声，没有负隅顽抗的意思。  
“好吧，那第一个问题……你的魔法能把这一片复原吗？”  
“……”  
“可以。”

暗黑骑士第一次见到白魔法师的治愈魔法使用在治疗伤口以外的其它地方，如同冰雪消融，温暖的春风吹拂大地，淡蓝色光芒覆盖过的地方，流逝的生命被尽数唤回。  
……和刚刚打在自己身上的完全是两回事。  
暗骑愤愤地想着，但看到白魔那副认真施法的样子，又一下子气不起来了。  
他还是第二次认识到“喜欢”这种感情是怎么回事，但可能要比头一次更加不讲道理。所幸两人打斗并没有波及到太大区域，这让白魔的善后做起来也轻松了一些。顺便把两个人也好好治疗一番后，敖龙仍是没有主动开口的意思。  
“第二个问题，你有喜欢的人吗？“  
过于开门见山了。  
但看到白魔迟迟没有反应，暗骑又不得不补充了一句：“我是指那种，想要烙印的对象什么的……”  
“……有。”  
发问的得到这个回复，突然像是受到极大挫败一般不说话了。原本凝滞的空气重新开始流动，长夜漫漫，时间也早已过了大半，空气中适时地多了几分寒意，这让精灵本来一头热的脑子多少冷静了一些。  
“那个人，我很久之前就见过。”  
看到精灵不接着提问，敖龙认为自己确实没有继续沉默的必要了。但如同陈述某个事实一样平淡的语气，敖龙的发言落到精灵耳朵里，就像听别人的故事一样。  
“他不是太阳神草原的人，离开前给我留下了一把短刀。”  
敖龙取下腰间的短刀递了过去，精灵本来有些沮丧的情绪，在认真看到那柄刀的同时突然恢复过来。他起初确实没怎么在意，因为曾经那把被自己胡乱送人，最后还因此被老精训斥一顿的短刀，过了一段日子又被老精带了回来。  
精灵有些惊愕地从自己怀中摸出另一把造型几乎一模一样的，仔细对比后却发现虽然大体相同，但对方递过来的那把确实多了一些很难注意的小细节。比如刀柄顶端，敖龙的那把似乎能够开启一个凹槽。  
比起确认对方喜欢的人是谁之前，另一个疑惑与之前死印佣兵团带来的麻烦重新搅和在一起。老精似乎非常重视那把刀，临死前还嘱托他，就算用不上，也一定要把这柄短刀随身携带。  
但自己身上的显然是个仿制品。  
精灵这会才突然跟想起另一件事般的“啊”了一声，看向敖龙的表情写满了不可思议。  
“……我想起来了，我小时候曾经来过一次太阳神草原，那会也不能说结识了一个你的同族，总之说过话的……所以说，那个放羊的家伙就是你吗？”  
所以说，我喜欢的人是你啊。  
敖龙叹了口气，只是点头，并没有将这个想法直白地传达出去。精灵的注意力已经完全转移到了那把小刀上。  
很多事确实没办法急于一时，敖龙想。天际泛起鱼肚白的颜色，天快亮了，而两人彻夜未眠。


	5. Chapter 5

白魔法师第二次被暗黑骑士拉入小队，彼此的心思似乎心知肚明，却又不互相点破。  
暗黑骑士恢复了在黄金港接怪物狩猎任务的日常，不再日复一日地在太阳神草原上替人跑腿。他偶尔会拉上白魔法师一起，有时候武士也会一同参与，三个人效率可观，唯一的缺点是报酬得平分。  
让人意想不到的是，先前一同在雇佣兵团里呆过的机工，似乎也因为接到什么委托来到了远东之国。暗骑在潮风亭偶遇那人时，对方似乎还想装出一副不认识的样子——虽然也是事实，两个人共事的机会少得可怜，唯一留下印象的都是几次兵团间的大型争斗，暗骑冲在前面，机工虽然习惯靠后，但输出总是十分惹眼。  
简单的交流过后，暗骑才知道之前的“死印佣兵团”似乎派骨干来到了远东大陆。他们隶属的佣兵团本来是一个比较自由散漫的组织，一般不发布什么任务，多是用来相互交流情报，但这次却在给包括机工在内的“精英佣兵”发布了一条消息。有一名疑似死印佣兵团成员的黑魔法师，在艾欧泽亚仅凭一己之力灭掉了两个魔法家族。现在那人的赏金不仅很高，还一直在往上提。  
暗黑骑士对于这种缉拿某人的任务一向没什么兴趣，他现在最感兴趣的，还是关于那把短刀，老精为什么要特地做一把仿品来骗他，还是说骗某个他不知道的存在？  
另一件也让他十分在意的事，大概就是他和白魔法师之间毫无进展的关系。

暗骑和白魔偶尔在一起狩猎，这次还记得办理了一个方便联系的通讯贝，但除了交换一些狩猎任务的情报以外，两人都对某天晚上在太阳神草原发生的事情只字不提。  
于是暗骑跟赌气似的，很长一段时间没有去关心白魔的消息。 但本人又偷偷溜回太阳神草原，做起了之前替游牧民跑腿的工作。两个人有时在重逢集市相遇，也就只是简单地打打招呼，更多的交流大概都只会憋在心里。  
那自己迟早都得憋出病来。暗黑骑士想。  
直到某天，暗黑骑士收到了一封邮件。  
他已经有段时间没给占星寄信了，至少不如先前频繁，毕竟占星少有回复，所以他只是偶尔会说一些他觉得在远东之国遇到的有趣的事情。莫古力们不知道使用什么手段，似乎可以保证冒险者之间寄送各种东西。除了单纯的书面信件，诸如之前占星一并捎来的植物，食物、甚至动物……这次暗骑收到的，是一只蓝色的蝴蝶。  
发件人是白魔法师。信件上除了一句“它很漂亮”以外，并没有更多留言。  
暗骑觉得自己真的是要憋出病来了。

接下来几天，暗黑骑士比之前更加拼命地接下游牧民的委托，甚至会刻意地去回避和白魔法师偶遇的可能。  
“虽然是十分简单的任务，哎呀……”  
年老的敖龙眯着眼睛打量此时显然有些狼狈的暗黑骑士，一向干净的脸庞灰扑扑的，原本翘起的银灰色短发也被甲虫的分泌物黏糊糊地纠缠在一块，尖尖的耳朵还有被锯齿啃咬的红色印记……造成暗骑这幅惨相的元凶此时正在他手中的特制布袋中不停挣扎着，就算隔着厚实的袋子，湿洞甲虫甲壳相互摩擦发出的尖锐噪音，传到精灵耳中也吵闹得不行。  
“毕竟马儿不偶尔补充点特别的营养，也是跑不快的。”老敖龙语速缓慢，说着又转身去房间角落的木箱里取出一个裹得严严实实的布包，“这是这次任务的报酬，真是帮了大忙啊，外乡人。”  
暗黑骑士讪讪地接过所谓的报酬，轻飘飘的，掂量起来不像之前做雇佣兵那段日子得到的都是有重量的金币。他来太阳神草原的日子也算有段时间，除了语言不通的问题一直存在以外，似乎每个见到他的敖龙都还是习惯用一种亲切的语气喊他“外乡人”。  
身为森林之民，他当然是个不折不扣的外乡人。但长着黑角的敖龙们还能把任务放心地交给自己，并热心提供吃住的地方。过着这样比起之前当雇佣兵悠闲不少的日子，甚至获得过价值不菲的翠绿石手镯这样的报酬，暗骑才会放宽心地留在草原。  
不过这次的报酬显然有些……精灵小心翼翼地拆开布包，看到里面一整套草原民特有的装束时不由一愣。红色的，如同染了天际最鲜艳的色彩一般的长衫，整整齐齐地叠放在顶端，下面还有配套的长裤和腕带。  
“我想鞋子的尺寸对你而言小了一些，不过这套衣服应该刚刚好吧。”老敖龙语气轻柔，眯起的眼睛中藏着友善的笑意，“这本来是做给我女儿的嫁衣，不过除了鞋子，其它几件的尺寸都稍微做大了一些，认识的姑娘中没有穿得下的，男孩子们又身形高大——你看起来就刚刚好呐，外乡人。”  
这次的“外乡人”中显然还多了些亲昵的意味。暗黑骑士倒是给这个模儿部的，名为絮阳的老敖龙帮过不少忙，之前的报酬多是食物，没想到这次居然是差不多一整套的嫁衣。  
老敖龙显然还一副想看精灵现场试穿的表情，精灵只是道谢后便匆匆离开，回到了自己暂时居住的地方。  
草原上嫁衣的款式看起来并不繁琐，只是在一些需要被注意的，诸如领口、袖口的地方，都绣上了精细的植物图样。似乎代表了吉祥祝福的寓意，不过暗骑对此一窍不通。  
他想起了另一个人。  
某个白魔法师的身影在脑海中浮现，看起来木讷又不善言谈的敖龙，对于草原上的文化大抵是知根知底。精灵颇有些头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，然后才想起自己需要先去清洁一下脏兮兮的自己。  
自从上次礼貌收下对方寄过的礼物，但暗黑骑士毫无表示后，他和白魔法师又快有半个月没联系了，就连武士来问要不要一同狩猎也被他回绝。  
他在试图了解一些关于草原上的文化，精灵在用自己的方式去了解那个不善言谈的敖龙。虽然收获零零碎碎，但总归是有点回报。  
也许今晚可以见个面？暗黑骑士想，于是他先接通了通讯贝：“今天天气不错，晚上要不要一起出来看个星星？”  
对面的白魔法师似乎因为这条突然的讯息愣怔了一会，他停下手头锻造的工作，很快地回复了一个“好”字。  
上次的蓝闪蝶大概有好好寄过去了，白魔法师心想。他还是第一次使用莫古力速递，那些吵闹的生物多少会让他有些不自在。

最终两人约了晚上九点在重逢集市附近见面，白魔法师并不想深究对方突然找他的意图，甚至还提前十分钟来到了约定的地点。  
暗黑骑士迟到了十分钟才出现在白魔法师的视野中，昏暗的月光下，敖龙只能依稀看出对方似乎穿着一身游牧民的装束，直到精灵走近，敖龙脸上才闪过一丝不可思议的神情。  
那点微妙的变化被精灵看在眼底，这一瞬间他居然有种窃喜的感觉。即便如此，有意为之的一方仍然要装出一副毫不知情的模样。暗黑骑士抱着胳膊等白魔法师开口，良久的沉默，对方欲言又止的动作最终变成一句淡淡的“走吧，我带你去个地方”。然后精灵感到对方主动握住了他的手。  
“小时候有个精灵和我说，他很想去晨曦王座看一看。”  
两人来到集市外的空地，白魔法师才松开手吹了声口哨，两只大隼应声飞来。暗黑骑士不是第一次见到这种生物，就像艾欧泽亚会提供便捷的陆行鸟驿站一样，远东之国的运输站，使用的坐骑往往就是这种被称之为“大隼”的飞禽。  
这倒是很贴心。暗黑骑士心情好了不少，他灵活地乘上坐骑的脊背，又一阵短促的口哨声响起，两只大隼似乎预先训练好那般，载着一龙一精，平平稳稳地朝着晨曦王座的方向飞去。  
精灵能听到耳畔呼呼的风声，这让他想起先前与敖龙在库尔札斯相遇时，意识快要消散前唯一听到的就是风声。只是那时的风声又大又吵，今天的却十分柔和，叫人也放松许多。  
大隼的飞行速度要比精灵想象中快，当他们在晨曦王座的顶端停下时，他仍有一种意犹未尽的感觉。白魔法师用哨声驱走了大隼，静静地站在暗黑骑士的身旁，视野很好，一眼望去群山连绵，似乎要与天空融为一体，就像天际降下的黑纱，上方点缀了群星。  
精灵不知道自己有多久没有像这样抬头看过天空了，他看得有些入迷，敖龙的视线已经落到他身上，只是柔和得让人难以察觉。  
“蓝闪蝶，作为魔大陆期间被大肆捕获用来妨碍魔力恢复的媒介，现在也很稀有的吧，你怎么会想到送这样一个东西给我？”  
暗黑骑士最终还是对上了白魔法师的视线，他想用时间证明的东西，现在已经写在了对方眼中。  
“因为那很漂亮，就像你的眼睛。”  
不过我眼睛的颜色还要更淡一些，暗黑骑士想，然后他又想到，如果他们现在接吻，对方一定不会拒绝。  
于是他很轻松地笑起来，带着些许凉意的唇贴上白魔法师的，虽然能感受到被吻住那人有那么一瞬的迟疑，但很快有所回应的表示，让精灵的动作也变得更加大胆起来。  
他伸手去搂住对方，原本有些谨慎的亲吻多了些许挑逗的意味，在对方的下唇留下浅浅的印记。白魔法师多少有些被动，毕竟两人脚下是晨曦王座的屋顶，如果照这个趋势任其发展下去，结果大概不太妙。  
亲吻戛然而止，精灵在惊愕的下一秒突然被打横抱起，另一阵调子不似先前唤来大隼的哨音，一只红色的陆行鸟突然停在了两人面前。  
白魔法师颇有些艰难地抱着他坐了上去，陆行鸟虽然体型庞大，但显然也是第一次承受两个男人的重量。它不满地叫了一声，还是慢慢悠悠地飞了起来。  
精灵最后被带到了一处他也辨不清地理位置的山洞里，与其说山洞，不如说那应该是草原上某只部落生活的地方。洞穴内的壁画、简单的生活用品加上一簇篝火，都证明了有人在此定居的事实。  
“今日是‘拜祭之日’，”白魔法师缓缓开口，“维亚吉儿部只有在一年内的今天才会选择离开洞穴，去维亚吉儿古巢附近做一些祈祷的工作。”  
“那你……”  
“虽然我的父亲是维亚吉儿部的人，但我从来没有参与过这项传承至今的活动。”  
白魔法师熟练地从一旁的包裹中取出一条毯子，将自己和被他抱在怀里的精灵裹住。精灵并不拒绝这个亲昵的姿势，相反还向对方更靠紧了些。  
“但你之前使用的是格内克的……”  
暗黑骑士突然像想到什么一般问道，下一刻，熟悉的，如同野兽一般的鸣叫从身后传来。那让精灵有些忍俊不禁，他在敖龙怀里转了个方向，见到了对方那副在火光的映照下都柔和不少的面庞。  
他跪在地上捧住了白魔法师的脸，然后借着这点高度差低头，将亲吻落在对方的角上。  
“你刚刚在说什么？”暗黑骑士问。  
“这是喜欢的意思。”白魔用一种虔诚的语气回答他，然后吻了吻对方的耳朵尖。


End file.
